


Hills of Sacrifice

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s done his duty, now it’s Danny’s turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hills of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, but thought I should post it here for the holiday.

***

Getting up before dawn is a tragedy in Danny’s book. Those precious hours without the sun are for sleeping, not driving through Honolulu and being one of the first cars in an empty parking lot.

All except for a familiar truck.

Climbing out of his car, his chest clinches at the beauty of white stone work contrasting with luscious green. Standing outside the crater’s gates, he breathes in the air, relishing every second. And he holds onto the moment, squeezing every drop of serenity from it. Of the warm breeze blowing across his face, of the hint of salt on his tongue.

Rows of tiny U.S flags line endless grave sites and he holds his head up even higher with every step toward the memorial.

On the front of the thirty foot tower, a gigantic statue of a lady protects one of her own. Steve stands beneath her feet in his dress blue uniform, a wreath clutched between his hands. Bending down, he lays the ring of flowers on the first step, his fingers lingering for the briefest moments as he shares his secrets.

“You going to stand there all day?” Steve asks.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation,” Danny says walking up to him.

“We’re done now.”

“Does she have a name?” Danny wonders out loud, gesturing at the marble figure.

“Lady Columbia,” Steve says in solemnity, eyes regarding her in reverence. “She symbolizes all grieving mothers and looks after the cemetery for them.”

“And is she a good listener, too?”

A smile ghosts Steve’s lips. “Sometimes.”

“Well, I happen to know someone who has set of pretty good ears and I know this great spot a mile from here with a spectacular view of the city. I might even have a case of beer in the car if you want to swap war stories, the ones I’m allowed to hear of course.”

“Today’s the kick-off of summer. Filled with barbeques, picnics and fireworks. And you want to hang out and drink beer watching the sunrise?”

This time it’s Danny who allows himself a slight grin. “I call that a very appropriate way to observe today.”

“What about -"

“I had Grace this weekend, but this morning, I thought I’d hang out with you.” Steve sweeps his gaze across the tombstones of all the fallen, like it’s his duty to remain. “Someone’s watching over them, remember?” Danny nods at Lady Columbia and takes Steve’s arm and gently urges him to walk away.

Going down the path through the memorial, Danny gives a silent thanks to those who have had his partner’s back before and lets them know he’s got that covered from now on.

 

***

fini-

Happy Memorial Day

[ Click here for info on the National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific. ](http://www.aloha-hawaii.com/oahu/national-memorial-cemetery-of-the-pacific/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/kristen999/pic/000feayz/)  
---  
****  
  
  
  



End file.
